Sheebop
Sheebop is a 23 year old OC created by Laki. First appearing in an early RP, PokeAdventures, Sheebop would go on to become a reoccuring character throughout the greater RP timeline. Overview Sheebop is a pragmatic and slightly timid young woman, though she occassionally covers this with a strong-willed front. She has a tendency to grow flustered easily and can go from levelheaded to temperamental in a short time span. In spite of those small quirks she's generally one of the more normal characters in comparison to the quirky cast that surrounds her, being the voice of reason or sanity in some of the more bizarre situations that she finds herself in. RP History Sheebop formally debuts in PokeAdventures, where she follows the group on their journeys before eventually getting kidnapped by a deranged man claiming to be the Internet. Fortunately for her, she's saved at the end by an overly sentimental Flamber . Sheebop's next major appearance is RPCRP, being a member of the group since the beginning. This RP marks more of a development between she and Flamber's relationship, much to the point that she starts allowing herself to grow more close to him, even sneaking a kiss at one point. Sheebop's sister Shiruru is also introduced, who constantly prods Sheebop about her love life and would be the eventual reason as to how Sheebop and Flamber started dating. In the conclusion of RPCRP, Sheebop, Flamber, Lunatyr and Pikachu go on a travel tour and wouldn't appear again until the middle of Darius League Quest for a guest appearance. Sheebop is present during the Second Secret War, where she's surprising brainwashed by Vanessa and torments the gang throughout the RP. Eventually she's brought back to normal. Sheebop is present during the most early stage of the timeline, K's Backstory. She assists Paige during the birth of K and helps them through numerous trials. Sheebop has an even larger role in The Search for K where she's tasked with rescuing Flamber from K and has to deal with a crisis that nearly breaks her and Flamber apart. Sheebop makes an appearance in The Quest to Stop Chaos, tagging along on a quest to rescue Abby. Sheebop has a supporting role in KaPRPT where she's shown having an office job and acting as one of the few sane characters in a town of lunatics. An alternate version of Sheebop appears briefly in The Raynbow Engine, where she works as a town guard. A Sheepop toy appears throughout My Adventure in the Land of Nothing. Much later in the timeline Sheebop appears in a Series of Evil Events as well as The Visit, where she finally befriends the Dark Princess and puts their troubled past behind them. She also would become the mother (though not by birth) of Elizabeth and help raise her alongside Flamber. Sheebop makes an appearance in Chilling Whispers, being a supporting character in Light City. At one point in the RP she gets caught up in a bank robbery initiated by the Outcasts, with Missy Pop having to step in to stop it. Sheebop has appeared in TPI, where she is shown as a 17 year old. More info of this version is found here. Relationships Flamber : Sheebop's love interest, whom she meets during TPI. Sheebop initially had no idea how to process her feelings for him and would act either combative or awkward near Flamber. However, Sheebop expresses concern for him during K's Backstory and grows quite upset when K seduced him. More significantly, Sheebop worked hard to save Flamber after he was abducted in The Search for K, being her main motivation to perservere. It's when she saves him from K that she finally confesses her love for him, however, the confession would be erased from their minds accidentally by Xander. They're back to square one in RPCRP, but with a lot of effort, Flamber comes through to her and the two begin dating. Shiruru : Sheebop has a good relationship with her sister, Shiruru, though she's often bugged by her. On a few occassions they'll display signs of sibling rivalry, but there's rarely ever malice involved. Aqua : Sheebop and Aqua have a shaky relationship, often butting heads. However, they grow to respect one another after PTRPCRP2, where they teamed up. She's on notably more stable grounds with Chiko and Pikachu. Lunatyr : Their interactions are slightly uncommon, though she was shown to be distrustful of him. One particular incident between the two involved Lunayr attempting to target Flamber in an assassination, with Sheebop having to intervene. Nowadays they're closer, though she still is baffled by his odd mannerisms. Kleat : Sheebop is initially annoyed by Kleat, reacting explosively to most of his antics. Over time she opens up to him and now sees him as a good friend. Paige : Sheebop befriends Paige early in the timeline and sees her as a close friend. They also share a love of tea. K''' : Sheebop grows to dislike K after the events of The Search for K, due to her capture of Flamber. However, as of The Visit, they have made amends. '''Xander : Xander is seen as a friend, though she's initially unaware of his true identity. Kian : Befriended in RPCRP, where she lent him a listening ear. The two promised to keep in touch after the RP. Ayane : Sheebop sees Ayane as a close friend, as she was the one who trained her up in The Search for K and supported her mission to rescue Flamber. Elizabeth : Sheebop loves Elizabeth as her own and settles into a family life with her and Flamber later in the timeline. Lucy : Sheebop sees Lucy as a friend during their time in TPI, often looking up to her leadership. Luke : Sheebop had displayed infatuation towards him at one point, though she eventually gets over it. Quotes These are a few of Sheebop's quotes from various RPs. (In The Search for K, after Flamber passes out trying to lift Paige) "I will admit, I expected your spine to collapse. You're pretty durable!" (The Search for K) "I'm sorry Ayane... He just keeps coming back into my mind. Focusing on him gives me motivation, but it also makes me a little sad."' (After rescuing Flamber in the Search for K) '"Yes really... I promised that I'd get you back someday, and I can't let this ruin our happiness together. I love you far too much for that." (PTRPCRP2) "We'll do anything in our power to stop you... You've been rampaging for too long!!" (RPCRP, to Azura) "Thanks, but I should tell him myself. Man, I sometimes wonder how I became enamored with this goofball. But I guess that's what I like." Gallery ZlCfzSju5HUGdUBAgN.png|Sheebop's Tsundere Meter WVW69iTOcCA3eAfExC.jpg|Sheebop with Elizabeth. Peace.jpg DancingSheebop.jpg LittleSheepRidingHood.jpg|Little Sheep Riding Hood FloweryField.jpg|Sheebop with Chiko. Trivia *Starting in RPCRP, Sheebop dons a star accessory on her left ear. In more lighthearted scenes, the accessory appears sentient and often mirrors Sheebop's emotions. However in recent times she simply wears a segmented star that lacks the eyes of her old one. *Sheebop is an Aries, born on April 4th. *Favorite snack: she has a liking to pretzels. Though never stated in RPs, Sheebop despises any foods that are gelatinous. *The design of her horns have changed over time, becoming smaller and having a swirl design in more recent appearances. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in DLQ Category:OCs that appeared in PokeAdventures Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:Female OCs Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs who appeared in TPI Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT